


A Path Unknown

by JustKeepWriting (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), mm - Fandom, mysme - Fandom
Genre: #mystic feels, F/M, Mystic Messenger AU, get ready for my interpretation of saeren's route, truckload of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustKeepWriting
Summary: Unknown couldn’t believe his luck. After failing to convince his first intended victim over the chat system to come to the savior’s apartment - you conveniently walked into his trap. His mission got a hell of a lot harder, though, with you being blind.





	1. An Unknown Path

**Author's Note:**

> Main Shipping/Pairing: Redhead MC Option x Saeren Choi/Unknown
> 
> Prompt: AU outtake where MC is blind

Saeren hurls his phone against the pavement, rage blinding his better judgment. The once smooth smartphone screen shatters, like glass. On the screen, he can still read the last text message the stranger sent him - ‘ **No you’re creepy there’s no way i’d go to some weird address** ’. A notification from his program reports the stranger deleted the messaging app. 

“Shit!” He screams, grabbing a fistful of hair. Luckily for him at this time of night, the city streets are nearly deserted. The freezing cold air stings his lungs and slaps his cheeks - but Saeren pays no mind to the slight pain. The world is spinning, to him. He failed. He failed, and tonight was supposed to be the night where the mission was supposed to be completed. 

He clenches his teeth, abandoning the ruined phone, and walks across the street to the end of the block. He reaches a telephone booth. Muttering madly under his breath, he hastily slides some coins into the slot. He dials the phone number, and waits.

Saeren scratches the rusty, metal surface of the telephone booth. _Scratch, scratch._ The rough, uneven feeling felt nice against his jagged fingernails, worn down from his biting habits. His eye twitches, and his teeth clench even harder the longer the dialing lasted. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Why won’t they pick up?! He scratches, harder. Who cares if it’s wearing down his nails?

Nobody picks up. Saeren bites back a bloodcurdling scream of frustration, and sticks his hand into his pocket to search for more coins. He finally finds a goddamned coin, and he practically shoves it into the slot. Before the phone started dialing, a peculiar sound caught his ears.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

* * *

 

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

The tapping produced from your cane gives you a sense that…the streets are deserted. Your hand tightens on the handle of your suitcase. The steady rolling of its wheels hums against the smooth, concrete ground. You are still surprised at how light it is - after all, this single suitcase contained all of your life’s possessions. 

You take a deep breath. Cold air rushes into your mouth and nostrils. Breath out. Your fingertips are starting to become numb. Wish you brought gloves.

_Tap, tap, tap._

You continue beating your cane against the ground, walking aimlessly forward. No destination. Nowhere to go…such a prospect probably would’ve excited you a day ago. Now, you walking through these lonely, empty streets in the middle of a freezing night dampened the mood. Don’t think about it. Just move. Keep on moving…

Your cane bumps into something. It clatters to the side. You cock your head, hearing the foreign object. Tracing your cane against the ground, it bumps into the object again. You park your suitcase to the side, and squat. Feeling the ground, your hand finds a - you stroke the surface. Jagged and rough. A phone, it’s screen shattered. 

* * *

Saeren watches the young woman with the cane pick up the phone - his phone. The dialing tone from the other end goes to a pre-recorded female’s voice.

“ _Sorry, the number you are calling is_ -” 

He slams the phone back to its receiver, and quietly watches the woman. She is holding his phone, and glances around, probably searching for its rightful owner. _Yes. Yes, perfect._ Regaining his sense, Saeren seizes this new opportunity. Shoving another coin into the slot, he dials his phone number in a flash. Leaning against the icy walls of the booth, he stares at the woman, anxiously. That annoying drawn-out, dialing tone repeats from his end of the phone.

His phone in the woman’s hand lights up - huh, so it still works after being nearly smashed? The woman frowns, and taps the screen, holding the phone to her ear.

“ _Hello…?_ ” Your voice comes out from Saeren’s phone. He grips it, like a lifeline. Yes, this will definitely do. 

“…Hello.” He imitates your uncertain tone, trying to control his giddiness. The mission won’t be a failure. The mission won’t be a failure. 

“ _Uhm. Is this your phone?_ ”

“Yes - oh thank God, I’m afraid I lost it!” A giggle nearly escapes Saeren. He should control himself. He can’t mess this one up. Can’t fail the savior. “Ah, it’s not really my phone. It belongs to a close friend of mine. I’m walking around, searching for it right now. C-can you possibly deliver it to me?” His voice quivers. He couldn’t control the triumphant smirk on his face. You stand there, so blissfully clueless. 

“ _What do you mean, deliver?_ ”

“There’s an apartment not too far from here, and that’s my friend’s home. Bring it back, please?” The lies pour out of Saeren’s mouth, so easily. 

You pause, silent for a moment.

Annoyance twinges Saeren’s heart. “Well? My friend is seriously worried sick about losing their phone…”

“ _I’d like to help, really I do_ ,” you say, quickly. “ _But…I don’t think I can exactly help since I’m blind and all. I’ve never been in Seoul before, so I’m absolutely clueless_.”

This time, Saeren pauses. His eyes widen, and his smirk slips. He peers from behind the booth, to look at you. You are still standing there, a suitcase beside you and a cane in your free hand. Just like that man…V, was it? Blind? You are blind? Saeren sharply breathes in. What should he do, what should he do? He can’t risk hanging up because you’re his last shot, but he can’t risk to interacting with you in person…

He grits his teeth, nails digging into his palm. _Damnit!_

_“Hello?”  
_

“Wait!” He snaps. Easy. Easy. Can’t lose his cool. “U-uhm, oh I’m sorry for using a harsh tone for a second back there!” He feigns ignorance, imitating a concerned voice. “I’m gonna head to the last place where I think I lost the phone. Maybe you might be there? Stay put!”

Before giving you a chance to answer, he hangs up. He sees you move your lips, but of course he can’t hear it from where he is. Your hand with his phone falls to your side. You glance around, unsure what to do next. Saeren fidgets, digging his nails deeper into his flesh. He can’t confront you yet. Patient, patient, _patient_ he has to be. Can’t be too suspicious. Can’t mess this up. 

* * *

You stand there, holding the stranger’s phone. A breeze rushes past you, bringing the stinging cold air. You shiver, stuffing the hand that isn’t holding the cane into your pocket. Oh no, where are you going to sleep tonight? This realization hits you like a pile of bricks. Maybe it’d be a smart idea to wait for this person. Once he comes to retrieve his friend’s phone, you can ask him to lead you to some motel? Hopefully you had enough money…

“Hello!” You hear the voice on the phone shout from the left side. It matches the soft and and slightly feminine’s voice you heard from your call. 

“Hi? You were who I was talking to?”

Footsteps stomp towards you. Hm. He must be wearing heavy, clunky boots. He is panting, you can feel his warmth breath since he’s standing right in front of you. You smile at him, raising the phone.

“You got here awfully fast. But it’s getting chillier out, so I’m glad. Here you go.” You hold it out to the stranger.

“Huh?” The stranger pauses for a moment, as if struggling to find word. “I-I don’t want to walk all the way back to my friend’s house by myself! Besides, a girl like you shouldn’t be walking around by yourself.”

“You have a point there.” Nervously, you tap your cane against the ground. “What’s your name?”

His feet shuffles. “That doesn’t really matter.”

You frown, straightening your shades. “If I’m going to walk back with you to your friend’s apartment, we shouldn’t stay strangers. I’m Y/N Greene.” You hold out your hand, expecting for him to shake it. He doesn’t.

Instead he says, “That doesn’t sound like a Korean name…”

“Yeah. Uhm. Your name?” You drop your hand, a bit dejected he didn’t take it.

He hesitates. You tap your cane a bit faster. Even though you’re glad to be finally talking to the first person in Seoul willing to put up with you, there’s a feeling in your stomach telling you something’s…off. Yes, very cliche, and you try to dismiss it. The feeling is settled deep within you, nagging you. If you couldn’t dismiss, you opted to ignore the feeling.

“V. My name’s V.” He finally answers. You raise your eyebrows. Why did he sound so uncertain? 

“Alright, V. Please lead the way.” You reach out to get a hold of his arm. The moment your fingers brush against him - he’s wearing a soft, leather jacket you quickly note - he jerks away.

“What are you doing?” His soft voice hardens into something sounding much colder and off edge. The odd feeling in your stomach twists. _You have to get away._  A tiny voice tells you. You draw your hand back to your pocket. Your cane is tapping faster than ever against the ground. A nervous habit. “And. And stop that. Stop that tapping.” He murmurs, starting to walk away. 

You frown even harder. Did he not hear over the phone you were blind? Does he not see - you can't see anything yourself? You grip the phone you found, and find yourself following V’s heavy footsteps. Despite how shady this guy was, and _rude_ if you say so yourself, at least you have somewhere to go. Might as well follow this stranger down this unknown path... 

However, you make a point of tapping the cane louder than usual.


	2. Take and Give

You unzip your suitcase. The plastic surface still feels a bit cold to the touch from the frigid temperatures outside. You sigh in relief, relishing the warmth of the place. At least your blood is pumping again. You run your hands through your contents. Yes, your clothes, books, wallet, and violin case are still inside…pretty much everything you ever owned. 

You purse your lips and stop moving. Will V - well, whoever that man was - come back for you?

Nervousness getting the best of you, you run a hand over a nearby pillow. The soft texture eases your nerves, even if it’s temporary.

“What did I get myself into?” You murmur, feverently stroking the pillow. What should you think about the RFA? After all, your only source of information about them is from a weird guy who called you over ‘V’s’ phone - 707, you recall. Someone with a bizarre name like that isn’t something you could forget so easily. He should be calling soon, like he promised from earlier’s phone call, to explain the rest of the details…

You lie on the bed, clutching the pillow you’ve been stroking for the past few minutes. A charity organization, huh? You frown to yourself, thinking of such a concept. These people help out others…willingly? With no profit for them to gain? Maybe 707 was exaggerating the details. Can a group of people possibly exist for the sole purpose of helping the less fortunate?

…Helping others without expecting anything back. Sounds like a joke. You scoff and bury your face into the pillow. And these people expect you to…join or something? What could they expect from you? What do they want from you? People in this world always expect at least something for their own selfish benefits. You knew better.

_Ding-a-ling! Ding-a-ling!_

Hearing the merry ringtone, you shoot up. The catchy tune is coming from your right side. You pat the table, the last place where you put ‘V’s’ phone and pick up the call.

“ _Hello, hello~! 707 reporting in and live!_ ” A cheerful and upbeat male voice sings from the other end. 

You smile just a little bit. Listening to 707 made you feel like there was not a care in the world for you to worry about.

“Woah, woah, woah, I don’t think I’ve ever thought of this before!”

“Thought of what!”

“You’re sitting in the dark! And I thought for a sec, ‘Is she going to bed already?!’ But then I remembered, you can’t exactly see - so you don’t need to be…enlightened!” 707 pauses awkwardly, as if expecting something from you.

You raise an eyebrow. 

“Aghhh, help me out here MC! That was a pun! A joke! You know, cuz you don’t need light since you’re blind! Enlightened! Light! Haha, high five Seven!” 

You face palm. Seven cackles from the phone, congratulating himself despite his joke falling flat on its face. 

“Point is, blind people must save lots of electricity!”

“How are you able to see me, anyway?” You ask, putting a hand to your cheek.

“Oh~! Well, there are CCTV surveillance cameras installed in Rika’s apartment.” He delivers this particular piece of vital information so casually, you might’ve thought he was just talking about the weather. 

“Pardon me?!”

“Hey hey hey now, don’t sound so panicked!” Seven says rushingly. “Security reasons and all that funk! Rika requested it when…when she was alive. Besides, her place _does_ contain some important information…” He gives a fake cough. “Erm, so God Hacker 7-0-7 is here to report to the guest of the night, MC herself, that I am working on a state of the art app - designed for your convenience!” Even though Seven said the sentence so rapidly, you still chuckle. His upbeat nature was contagious.

“App? What do you mean?”

“Well, if you’re gonna communicate with the RFA and work as an RFA member, we have to make things manageable for you!” He hums. You can hear a chair rolling in the background, back and forth. You can imagine being in the same room as Seven, him sitting across from you and rolling around in a wheely-chair. “So, I’m gonna create an app, just for you, okay?! And you’ll have a new phone and everything so you won’t need to use the intruder’s phone, okay, okay?! I promise I’ll have that junk ready byyyyyy - tomorrow~!”

“Uhm, alright then.” You say, shifting your legs into a criss-cross position. You tilt your head upwards, wondering where the cameras Seven mentioned could possibly be installed. “How long can I stay at this apartment? And what do I _exactly_ need to do for the RFA…?” 

There is a loud crunch from the phone. You scrunch your face. Another crunch. Is he eating chips?!

“Mmf, yah, about that!” Seven crunches on some more chips. “I got our leader, V, on the line. He’s gonna talk to you about the situation, okay? Don’t worry, he won’t bite. Seven, over and out!”

“Wait!” You call out. The phone clicks. You sag your shoulders, rubbing your forehead. 

“Hello?” A new voice says, a deeper and much gentler one. 

“Erm, yes? MC - MC Greene speaking.” You say, cringing at how awkward you sound. 

“MC. It’s nice to hear your voice over the phone. How are you doing?” He asks. His voice really is pleasant to listen to. Nothing like the intruder’s voice, the intruder who took V’s name… “I hope you are faring fine in her apartment? You will be able to live on your own, right? God, I apologize dragging you in this unprecedented situation.” V says, sounding genuinely troubled. You can sense it from the quivers and stutters you heard in his voice.

The more you listen to him, the more your impression is painted of V. There was a strange…oh, you can’t quite describe it just yet. A tiredness? No, not right. There was some air of…melancholy in V’s tone. 

“Of course. Just because I’m blind, it doesn’t mean I’m helpless.” You reassure. “I just need to get a better lay out and feel of this apartment, and I’m good. I’ll handle the rest on my own.” Curiosity gnaws at you, when you think about the apartment again. “V, if Rika is….deceased,” You say as carefully as possible. “How come her apartment and belongings are still in here?”

“Though Rika has left this earth, I still own her apartment under my name. I left everything absolutely untouched, ever since her passing…”

“Oh. Okay, I see.” A few seconds of silence comes between you both. Crap, what were you supposed to say next after talking about somebody who died? “Another thing,” You say, mentally sorting your thoughts. “V, the intruder who lead me here…how did he know your name?”

He doesn’t answer immediately. Hesitance? Why would V be hesitating? Suspicion bubbles in the back of your head. 

“I fear someone who was once close to Rika…or knew her and had some vendetta against her might’ve used my name for false pretenses. She never told me the password to her apartment nor invited me there.”

Your mouth drops open for a second. “You were married to her, correct? But you _never_ went to her place? That’s kinda hard to believe…”

“I respected her privacy. I know it seems strange.” He chuckles softly. “She was very protective of the work she did at her apartment, and I didn’t want to intrude. I ask of you to please understand.”

A frown lingers on your face. “…I guess. Are you okay with me staying here, though? If what Rika did at this apartment was so secretive and everything, why would you allow some complete stranger to stay here?” 

“You ask all the right questions.” You hear a smile in V’s voice. The melancholy aura is still there, though. “Luciel - ah, pardon, the one you know as 707, and me fear the intruder who lead you there may have more sinister intentions in his mind. And him having some sort of connection to Rika…RFA has to investigate these matters. The best option for you, would be to stay there.”

“Where he knows where it is?” You question, not able to hide the incredulity in your tone. “I don’t see how that’s safe. Why not call the police?”

“There isn’t enough evidence to present to them. The intruder covered his tracks too well…I’m sorry for making you worry.” V says, sounding sincere. Agh, why must he apologize all the time? It’s somehow making _you_ feel bad! “I know this may be too much to ask of you, but for your safety, it would be optimal for you to join the RFA and stay at Rika’s apartment until then. This is the only way we can assure your safety.”

You slowly absorb this information. What, just what did you get yourself into? You sigh, running a hand through your curly and tangled hair. Oh well. Better than being homeless in Seoul, you suppose. You have to take what you can get. It was a fair exchange. Work for the RFA and stay in this strange apartment. Take and give. That’s how it works.

“Alright,” You relent, adjusting the phone closer to your ear. “Where do I sign up and what do I have to do?”

* * *

Saeran gets on one knee first thing, before he delivers the good news to the savior. She sits on her throne, prim and serene in all Her glory. Her face is smooth like a statue’s, and her dark green eyes examine Saeran. 

“Rise.” She says.

He does. “Savior, I am happy to report, the mission was a success. A girl was delivered to your apartment.”

Her statue face cracks a smile. Saeran’s heart leaps, seeing this pleasant and heavenly expression. She is pleased. Thank Paradise, She is pleased. Pleased because of him. Because he didn’t fail. 

“Really? Ah, that is so wonderful to hear. I knew you would be the perfect man to complete the job.” She smiles down at him, ever so sweetly. Saeran wonders if She would continue to smile Her sweet smile when he has to deliver the other half of the news… “You are dismissed.”

“Savior,” Saeran interjects. Quickly he bows. “Savior, I apologize a hundred times for interrupting you, but I must tell you something else.”

“What is it, Saeran.” She asks, her voice not as warm. He doesn’t dare look up to meet Her face. 

“The girl I delivered - she is blind.”

The savior falls silent. Saeran does not look up. He continues to bow, keeping his eyes straight on the floor. He didn’t fail. He didn’t fail. He didn’t fail. 

“Oh? Heh.” The smallest of chuckles escapes Her. Finally, he dares to look up. A smile is curled on her lips, which she is hiding behind her hand. “Strange. Ironic, even.” She is still smiling, but more to herself. She isn’t looking at Saeran anymore, her eyes glazed over from thoughts. 

“Savior?” Saeran ventures.

“Ah. Yes.” She snaps back to reality, her face turning back to a statue’s. “That’s quite _inconvenient_ to hear, Saeran.” The savior shakes her head, her lips pursed. Saeran trembles slightly. She can’t be disappointed…right? A painful silence passes from her.  “It’s both inconvenient and helpful, actually.” She muses out loud. “This girl, being blind. Don’t you think, Saeran?” Green eyes look pointedly to him.

He nods instantly.

“But knowing the dear, dear RFA…why, their tender and soft little hearts would go out to this poor, blind little girl.” Savior shakes Her head, sighing knowingly. She puts a hand on her forehead. “Aah, so troublesome! They would be much more annoying to deal with, because they’d want to see our guest, hm? And we can’t have that, no, no…”

Saeran stands there, listening to the Savior as still as he could. She would come up with a plan. She always does. And they will be steps closer to everlasting Paradise. He twitches a smile, digging his nails into his palm. Anything to get to Paradise. Anything in her name. 

“Savior!” Another voice pierces the air. Saeran snaps his head to the direction of the new voice. A hooded figure, wearing the mandatory robes of Mint-Eye. Another faceless _bug_. How dare he interrupt the savior? She also, looks annoyed Herself, frowning slightly at the member. 

“Do you not see I’m busy, here?” 

“Forgive me a hundred times, Savior,” The hooded member says, bowing deeply. “But Member V, requests urgently to see you!” 

Saeran grits his teeth upon hearing _that man’s_ name. That man, whom the savior has complained so much about. If She is suspicious of anybody, as a loyal follower to Her, Saeran must be suspicious of them as well. He looks at the Savior, curious to see Her reaction. The savior’s expression shifts drastically this time. She smiles widely, putting a hand to her cheek.

“Oh. Him. Right, right. Sure, let him in.” The Savior rolls her eyes and brushes back her bangs. Saeran scowls to himself. Why would She let that man in when She is busy talking to him? Does he always have to show his irritating face at Magenta, their paradise?

Doors creak open and close shut. The man, V, appears. He walks into the savior’s room with his pathetic cane to lead him. Rika is sneering this time. Saeran jeers at him from his place, along with her. V makes no indication of their taunting expressions, and goes on one knee. 

“…Rika.”

Saeran snaps, “Address her as savior, you pathetic -”

“Saeran, hush.” She raises a hand. He falls quiet, biting down his tongue. Her eyes are still trained on V. “You have nerve, coming back here. What do you want?”

V bows his head. “Rika. Rika please. She - the guest. She’s young. She’s _blind_.”

“Just like you’ll be, no?” She reminds him sweetly, tapping her chin. 

“Yes. Yes, just like I will be.” V whispers that part out. “But I beg of you - don’t drag her into this! She’s innocent! At least…” His hands fall to his side, helplessly. Saeran glares at this pathetic display. Yes, some nerve he has. He couldn’t fathom why the savior doesn’t get rid of the maggot. “…At least get somebody else. _Please_.”

The savior isn’t even looking at V. She’s examining her nails instead, frowning.

“Hm, it’s been weeks since I’ve gotten my nails done. I must dress them up again. I can’t look like an improper leader, can I?”

“Rika. Rika.” V breathes, clasping his hands. It’s as if he’s praying to Her. As if! Saeran smirks madly, shaking his head at V. As if She would grace him by answering his meek prayers!

“Do shut up.” The savior rises from her throne. She goes down the carpeted steps, towards V. Her eyes - cold and unmoving and beautiful - are trained on him. They are scrutinizing his appearance, full of scorn and judgment. Saeran watches, silent, from the side. “Are you an idiot?” She asks, cocking her head. She towers over V, who is still bowing. “The plan is already set. It’s in motion. And you~can’t~stop it~!” She sing-songs. V is absolutely still.

Her hand shoots out, grabbing his chin. She thrusts his face up, to make his nearly blind eyes meet Hers. A curtain of wavy blonde hair covers Her face and V’s. Saeran isn’t standing too far away, so even though She lowered her voice to a whisper, he can hear Her. 

“Get over it. Quit your whining.”

He says nothing. 

She releases him, scoffing loudly. “ _God_ , you’re pathetic. I’m glad you’re becoming blind, you know that? That way, I don’t need to feel your pathetic eyes following me.” The Savior snickers, tossing her hair. “Make yourself useful, will you _my dear_?” She taps his nose, and kisses his forehead. Saeran seethes at this display, but knows in his heart it’s at V’s expense. The Savior harbors no feelings for such a man.

“Be a good boy for me.” She kneels, her wide eyes staring intensely into V’s. “You do love me, don’t you?”

“Yes. Forever and always.” He automatically responds. He dares to cup her cheek with one of his filthy hands. Saeran turns away, gagging to himself. Really, why won’t the Savior just. Get. Rid. Of him. 

“Good to know. Now if you really mean it, you’ll help me.” She lifts her robes and goes back to her throne. 

V dares once again, by speaking without permission. “Rika…how would our…guest…help coordinate the party? She…she’s blind.”

“Don’t repeat yourself. _The girl_ has to deal with it, won’t she? If she can’t handle it,” Rika taps her cheek, thinking for a moment. “We’ll just have to re-educate her at Magenta, won’t we?” She says brightly, perking a smile. Saeran nods vigorously in agreement. Savior always knows best. “The weak can’t strive if I can’t save them!” She claps her hands. “I’m tired of this conversation. V, get out of my sight, won’t you?”

He stands there, lost. Saeran glares.

“You heard her. Get out!”

V hangs his head, clutching his cane close to him. 

“We will talk about the plans tomorrow, right, my love?” He asks softly, gazing at her direction. 

“Yes, yes, yes.” She yawns loudly, indicating her lack of interest. 

V bows. “As you wish.” He finally leaves.

“So troubling to put up with him!” The Savior sighs loudly, fanning her face. “Whenever I have to talk to him, I just _expend_ too much of my energy…”

“Savior, if I may ask, why do you bother keeping him?”

“Hm? Ah, I ask myself that too.” Savior giggles, shaking Her head. “I just want to see how much of a fool he is to keep on returning here. I admire his tenacity, really I do. But there comes a point where selflessness becomes stupidity.” She looks at Saeran, still smirking a bit. “Enough about him. Trust my better judgement, boy. You do trust me, don’t you?”

“Yes, my savior!” Saeran says quickly.

“Of course you do. Anyway, about our blind little guest - my suspicions are confirmed. The RFA will fret too much over her, just because she’s blind! Troublesome, oh so troublesome.” Savior rubs Her forehead. He hates seeing Her so distraught. “We have to take an active role for her to be our key in the mission. Saeran, I need you to go back to Seoul. Stay close to my apartment. Monitor the girl. Do whatever you can to assess her activities. And still work on hacking the security.”

“Do whatever I can? Won’t that endanger our mission…?”

“Of course not. Besides,” The Savior smiles demurely at Saeran, taking him by the chin. “her being blind just makes things much easier.”

* * *

**_A/N: GODDAMN, I love writing Rika! Don’t get me wrong, she’s a terrible human being, but she’s so fun to write! She’s so hammy and crazy and bitchy - it’s the perfect mixture for the villain of this story! What do you guys think? Did I write her in character? Please comment! I want to hear your thoughts! Hope y’all enjoyed this chapter!_ **


	3. Just Have to Wait

It took nearly an entire day for Saeran to travel back to Seoul. During such a long expedition, it didn’t take him long to dig up more background information of you. Your name flashes across the screen installed in the car. A picture of you, years younger - probably taken in your preteens? - is posted next to your records. He’s parked across from the savior’s apartment, hiding out in an inconspicuous and average dark vehicle. It’s only been two days since he’s been camped outside. 

Saeran watches your activity both in the messaging app and in real life, an untraceable ghost. From what he’s seen so far, you weren’t able to interact with the RFA since you couldn’t exactly read text messages. Most of your communications, as a result, were only phone calls with V and Seven, making it slightly more frustrating for Saeran. It’s harder to tap into phone calls rather than simply hacking into the app. 

Luckily today, you were due for a meeting with Seven so he could deliver a phone made for you. The thought of his _brother_ madeSaeran digs his nails into the car wheel. He’ll get his revenge he’ll get his revenge he’ll get his revenge. 

He just has to wait.

You were skeptical at Seven’s promise making you a phone specifically designed for blind people. Who would believe that? Creating and programming a phone within _two days_?

But the phone is in your hands. And it really does work.

Seven sits beside you, as you tested the phone for yourself. Somehow he managed to create an efficient app for your sake. ‘Text messages’ from the RFA are pre-recorded messages.

‘It’s like voice-mail, you see!’ You remember Seven explaining light-heartedly.

You can send your own voice messages as well, to the rest of the members. For each one of them, you record yourself saying, “Thanks for welcoming me.” Your phone vibrates like crazy in your hands, from a landslide of replies from the rest of the RFA. They sounded nice, you think. Jaehee was so warm and soothing to listen to, like coffee or hot cocoa. Yoosung is peppy and cheerful, constantly aiming to please the hearer - like a puppy, you’d think. Zen sounded pretty, fit to be a singer - apparently he is, after listening to a five minute long brag session from him over the phone. Jumin’s voice was dark and deep, in a constant state of seriousness. 

“And then there’s me!” Seven says, interrupting your thoughts.

You tilt your head to his direction. “This is amazing. Seriously, thanks.”

“Hey, hey, no prob! I’m a man of my word!” He laughs, nudging you. He touches the USB cord he placed in your hands. “Remember to plug in your shiny device into Rika’s computer, kay? That way the updated app will install itself!” You  nod, showing your understanding. Seven gives an exagerrated sigh. “Aaah, if only I could come over there and help you out! I’d hate to make things hard for you, y’know?”

You lean over to Seven, remembering the subject that’s been bothering you for the past couple of days.

“Seven, about that. I’m relieved you and the RFA let me stayed in Rika’s place - I do.” You fix the scarf around your neck, to hide some of your exposed neck from the stinging cold. “But I don’t get why you guys are taking such, such - _precautions_ to avoid going to her place.” 

Seven begins fidgeting. You can feel his uncertainty.

“It’s orders from V.” He says, guilt betraying his bouncy tone. “Also, we decided that it’s for the best. The hacker is still at large! And it wouldn’t be good for the other members to swamp the place. Rika stored her life’s work in there, and V still hasn’t figured out what to do with it. So - I know it’s difficult for now,” Seven squeezes your shoulder. “But wait it out, okay? Just trust us.”

You sit there, not answering him at first. The RFA members are kind. They’ve been nothing but good to you. They didn’t _sound_ like bad people. But…your gut feeling nag at you. It’s insistent, and it won’t go away. Your instincts are warning: _hey there’s some bullshit surrounding this situation._ Why should you be suspicious, though? It made you look nothing but ungrateful! Even so…!

You couldn’t say for certain if you completely and whole heartedly trusted the RFA. 

Such thoughts weren’t voiced out loud to Seven. You nod your head, as if showing acceptance and understanding. He sighs a little, relieved. Yes, there _is_ definitely something up.

* * *

The sky was so incredibly blue, even after all these years.

It’s vastness and rolling clouds nearly distracted Saeran from his main task. His gaze breaks away from the sky, when he hears you bidding goodbye to - his eyes narrow at the sight of _him_. That scum, Seven. He doesn’t immediately follow you, because Seven doesn’t leave. He looks after MC worriedly - as if! That bastard feigning concern - Saeran stopped himself from laughing on the spot. 

Finally, Seven turns his back. Seeing his chance, Saeran moves after you. You tap your cane in a steady beat. There are few people in the park, so you didn’t bump into pedestrians as much as you did on your way to meeting to Seven. Saeran smirks, remembering you repeatedly bumping into passer-bys on the sidewalk. It was cute how you mumbled a quick apology every time, how you never brushed your hair out of your face (because there’s no need to), and how you were always in your own little world. 

You suddenly stop. Saeran seizes walking as well. What could’ve caught your attention? He glances at you, a bit curious. 

The tapping comes back to life, and you continue walking. However, you go down a right turn, branching away from the public area. Strange. He looks at you, calculating. You were walking further away from the exit. What’s with the hold up from going back to the apartment? After all, there’s much work waiting for you…

He stalks you, as you two walk deeper into the path. Nobody is in sight, save for the sparse birds and squrriels populating the surrounding foliage. Trees and weeds are untended, growing out of control. They are bare of leafage, thanks to the harsh cold winters. The pathway is uneven and gravelly. The only thing that stayed true was the sky, hanging overhead. 

You stop once again in your tracks. 

Saeran scowls slightly. What’s with you? It’s as if you’re trying to waste his - 

“You’re very bad at stalking.”

He freezes. He stares at your back. Were you - he glances back and forth. Were you talking to _him_? You turn around to face him. 

“C’mon. I know you’re there. I can’t see you, but I can hear you.” You frown at him, not even your sunglasses could hide that sort of expression. He snarls at you, clenching his fists. Shit. Shit. What should he do? Maybe he shouldn’t say anything. Saeran opts for silence, watching you with his cold and stormy blue eyes. You cock your head, twisting your mouth. “I might be stupid coming down here all alone, with some stranger.

“But it doesn’t take no detective to figure out who’s following me - it’s you, isn’t it? V? But I know you’re not V. That’s not your name.”

Saeran bites the inside of his cheeks. Fuck. Shit. Is the mission a failure? He takes a step towards you, rummaging for his gun. He’s going to have to take you back to Magenta…

You stand there, staring straight ahead. If you were scared, you made no indications. Only confusion and irritation is written on your face. 

“If you’re thinking I’m gonna rat you out to the RFA, that’s not the case.”

He ceases his movements. Saeran stares blankly at you. Did he hear you correctly?

“So you’re helping me?” He laughs, having finally spoken. Maybe this mission will be easier than he thought.

You raise an eyebrow at him. The tapping begins all over again. “No, I’m _definitely_ not helping. You have some weird motives - you and the RFA. Both of you are shady as hell, and I’m going to get to the bottom of this mess.” You may not be able to see Saeran, but he felt like you were staring at him straight in the eyes. “And until I get to the bottom of this, I’ll make my own call.”

He curls his lips, amused. Saeran begins circling you, slowly and surely, like a wolf. He scrutinizes you closely, recalling what he read from your records. There weren’t much to begin with. You’re the same age as him, but you weren’t born in Korea. You had a bunch of medical records - blind ever since birth. He stops right in front of you. You stand still, your expression neutral. 

“You’re interesting.” He declares aloud. He tries grabbing your chin. You jerk away, glaring up at him.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Will do, princess,” Saeran chuckles, delighted this time. Yes, you were _so_ very interesting! “But tell me, why should I let you go? How do I know for sure you won’t tattletale?”

You think for a moment.

“Tell me your name. And no, this isn’t some trick.” You look square at him. “If I’m going to make my call, I’m going to have to know who I’m judging.”

You were interesting, and Saeran also underestimated you. Daresay, the savior might’ve not been able to predict these events herself. You weren’t some helpless blind girl. Not completely helpless, at least. Saeran tilts his head, upwards to the sky. Blue and open. It calls to him, promising peace. He ignores it, looking back to you. 

“Call me Ha-neul.”

* * *

**alrighty then, another chapter done! hey peeps, i’d seriously like to hear your thoughts in a review! :D i want to know if i’m doing good!**


End file.
